


Loss of Light

by LLuxxY



Series: AU MCYT [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (Possible) panic attacks, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brothers, But only at the start, Crying, Dadza, Developing Phobias, Don't Judge, Dynamites, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explosives, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I swear, Near Death Experiences, Overprotective Wilbur, Philza Needs a Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rated For Violence, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Serious Injuries, Slight self-destructive behaviors, Taking care of eachother, Tommy kinda jus goes from happy to depressed and stressed and just overall not happy, Tommyinnit needs a hug, Vilbur, Wholesome, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur likes explosives at the start lmao, and dadza, crushed, i actually dont know how to format a fic help, like literally - Freeform, only slightly, please, technoblade needs a hug, thats a lotta hurt/comfort tags, this is my 2nd ever fic, which is it, whoops that was a spoiler to the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLuxxY/pseuds/LLuxxY
Summary: “Hey Wilbur..?” Tommy’s voice sounded slightly strained. Techno kept an ear open.“Yeah, Toms?” Wilbur looked to the debris.“If I.. If I didn’t make it, would you promise to go back to being a family with Techno and Phil..?”______________________________________________________________________________________________Wilbur is using dynamites to blow the place up. Tommy saves him, and gets injured.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), ew - Relationship
Series: AU MCYT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974421
Comments: 54
Kudos: 779





	1. Chapter 1

Wilbur felt joy leap up into his throat, along with another feeling. Was it guilt? Guilt for hurting others? He didn’t know. He let his eyes flicker around the area, debris splayed out everywhere.

Wilbur lit another dynamite. He tossed it up in the air, expecting himself to catch it. At that moment, in the midst of bad timing, Wilbur tripped when taking a small step forward. The dynamite fell to the ground, the sizzling still erupting from it. Wilbur hadn’t fully fallen, and this dynamite wasn’t too big, but he did take a hot second to regain his balance. The dynamite was reaching its peak. Just as Wilbur braced himself, he felt himself be harshly pushed out of the way, a shield being smacked into his hands.

The dynamite went off, making Wilbur lower the shield and check his savior. Upon seeing Tommy, Wilbur quickly sat up. Tommy clutched his side in pain, where he was hit. He felt the copper taste of blood in his throat. Just when he figured things couldn’t get worse, the remnants of some kind of building began to collapse. Wilbur, trying to sit up fully to pull Tommy over, wasn’t fast enough as the building collapsed onto Tommy. His little brother. His little brother. 

Wilbur quickly tried to dig through the debris, scrapes and scratches forming on his hands. He felt hot tears roll down his face as he shouted. He knew the two others he betrayed, his other family, had stuck in the forest when Wilbur blew the place up. He shouted, “Phil- Techno please-“ Until there was a rattling in the leaves. Techno came out, peeking around the area with Phil behind him.

Techno spotted where the yelling was coming from, seeing Wilbur’s tear-stained face made his heart hurt. Wilbur was his brother, it was only natural. That didn’t stop him from being angry though. Wilbur had hurt a ton of people. Techno walked up to him, hitting him atop the head. 

“That’s what you get for being dumb.” Techno sighed. “What happened??” Techno said this with unease. 

Something was wrong, and he had a bad feeling creeping up his spine. Wilbur turned his head towards the debris.

“Tommy- He- We need to get him out.” Wilbur said this with a stern voice, although both Phil and Techno could tell he was panicking. Phil finally spoke up loudly, “Tommy?? Tommy, can you hear me?” A rustling could be heard from the debris, but nothing on top moved.


	2. Please Stay Awake

“Ph... Phil?” The voice was loopy, but it was definitely Tommy’s. There was again; a rustling sound., but still no movement on the top of the debris. Still, at the voice, Phil visibly brightened. Not that Tommy could see that, though.  
“It’s me, Tommy. Can you get up, or are you stuck? Can you tell if you have any injuries?” Phil spoke softly, but still loud enough for Tommy to hear.  
More rustling could be heard, then a quiet sob. “Dad, my head hurts..”  
Phil felt a bit more anxious at that. “Tommy, is your head bleeding? Can you tell?” 

There was silence for a couple of moments before Tommy hummed, “I think so, it feels bad. Dad, I’m scared..”  
Wilbur felt his heart breaking, and Techno looked away. They were both unsure of what to say, Phil was better at this. 

“Tommy, it’ll be okay. All three of us are here, you don’t need to be scared. Stay awake for me, alright?” Phil looked anxious, but he still kept a small smile on his face  
Phil turned to Wilbur and Techno, “Talk to him to keep him awake. I need to get shovels and stuff to clear this debris off him. I’m pretty sure he has a concussion, and I can’t assess the damage yet.” Wilbur nodded, while Techno hummed. Phil ran off to the small, hidden cabin Techno and him had been staying in.  
Tommy mumbled something. Wilbur sat next to the debris, waiting for Phil, while Techno sat cross-legged on the ground. 

“Hey Wilbur..?” Tommy’s voice sounded slightly strained. Techno kept an ear open. 

“Yeah, Toms?” Wilbur looked to the debris.

“If I.. If I didn’t make it, would you promise to go back to being a family with Techno and Phil..?” 

There was a long silence. It felt tense, before Wilbur spoke, “I promise if you live I’ll go back to you guys. You’re not gonna die here, not on any of our watches. I won’t let you die.” Although this was slightly childish, as Wilbur didn’t really have any control in this situation, he really would do anything for Tommy. 

“Wil?

“Yeah, Toms?”

“…”

“Tommy??” Wilbur nearly shouted. Tommy hummed. Tommy felt dizzy, but he promised his dad he wouldn’t go to sleep. But the cold outside made him shiver, and he just felt so tired. Exhausted, you may say.


	3. Bee Facts ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short one sorry-

“Tommy, you have to stay awake. Dad told you to stay awake, remember? We could talk about something interesting. Like uhm- How about you tell me about bees? Tubbo probably taught you some stuff, yeah? I’d like to hear about it.” He was trying, he needed to keep Tommy awake and distracted. Tommy hummed, and his voice brightened a little at this, although the exhaustion would never be wiped clean without sleep. Wilbur thought about it. When he saw Tommy, he looked pale and sleep deprived. Now he’s sleep deprived, has lost blood, probably has hypothermia, and supposedly has a concussion. That’s gotta be rough to stay awake. He hoped Phil would get back soon. Techno, who has been listening in, snorted slightly at Wilbur’s question about bees. 

“Yeah, I’d like to know too. Tell us about them.”

Tommy quickly got onto rambling excitedly about bees. He was definitely acting odd, but they wouldn’t ask him about that. 

“Did you know the queen runs the hive? And that all of the busy worker bees are girls, and all of the boys have to have kids with the queen! And then they’re kicked out!” While these are all pretty basic bee facts, Wilbur listened intently.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just realized how bad some of these are written but i was writing from like 1 PM - 5 AM yesterday so I was a bit tired- Also there's so little dialogue- I'm so sorry lmao- I might rewrite the next chapter to have a bit more dialogue. I'll try to update as often as possible

Techno looked behind himself, finally spotting Phil, who carried a medical kit, along with three shovels. No wonder it took him so long. Techno stood, tapping Wilbur and motioning for him to grab one of the shovels. Now that each had a shovel, they started digging. It was exhausting, but this was probably their best bet on getting Tommy out. 

After what felt like forever, Tommy’s blonde hair could be spotted. It had dirt throughout it, which wasn’t much of a surprise considering the situation. The most alarming part was the blood coating his hair. 

Tommy tried to flip onto his back to see his brothers and dad, but the pain from his broken ribs prevented him from moving. While it still hurt to be putting weight on them, they’ve already gotten kinda used to the weight. Moving just made it hurt worse, although he knew he’d have to move soon. 

Phil kneeled next to him. “Tommy, I’m gonna have to sit you up, and I’ll have to flip you over to do so. It’ll hurt, so just- Take a deep breath, okay? Your dad’s here now, so are your brothers." Wilbur grabbed one of Tommy’s hands, signaling for Techno to grab the other. 

Phil flipped Tommy over before sitting him up, and the pain made Tommy shriek before biting his lip. He felt tears come back to his eyes. He moved his arm to wipe them. Although his arm was a bit sore, it wasn’t broken at least. 

Phil lightly hugged Tommy, being sure not to touch his ribs nor his head. Phil then stood.


	5. Let's Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I uh, this is kinda short- If i have anything written later this evening, I'll post it, if not I'll write it and post it tomorrow- Sorry for not rly having an update schedule lol. Also if there are any mistakes, i was on a road trip when writing lmao sorry- Also, brief accidental self harm in this chapter, its at the very start but I'll just put this here lol-

Phil bent down, grabbing the disinfecting cream before putting some onto the still-bleeding injury on Tommy’s head. Tommy bit his own arm to not screech out, much to Phil’s unhappiness towards Tommy’s newfound self-destructive tendencies.

Once Phil finished with disinfecting and wrapping Tommy’s head up, he kneeled down in front of Tommy. He gently pulled Tommy’s arm out of his mouth, hugging him gently. Phil was careful to not touch any of Tommy’s injuries.

Tommy felt himself get picked up, although he was starting to fall asleep. At this point, Phil just let him fall asleep as he was picked up. Tommy was carried back to the small cabin.

Tommy was asleep in one of the small, wooded bedrooms. Wilbur, Techno, and Phil each took separate seats in the kitchen. Wilbur’s hands were scratched and beaten at from his first attempt at getting Tommy out. Wilbur sighed, looking down to the floor. None of them spoke, just kept eachother company. They knew they should get ahold of Tommy’s friend; Tubbo, yet none of them wanted to do anything but stay with eachother right now. 

Wilbur felt tears fill his eyes again. 

“Techno- Phil- I’m sorry, I’m so sorry-“ He was cut off by Phil ruffling his hair. 

“It’s fine. You weren’t thinking. I’ll always forgive you, you’re my son. I don’t think we should be who you apologize to, though.” He motioned to the door that led to the room Tommy was sleeping in. Wilbur nodded. He’d apologize when Tommy woke up. 

He glanced towards Techno. He hadn’t spoken for a bit. 

“It’s fine,” Techno spoke this with a monotonous voice, although Wilbur could tell from experience he meant it. “I do agree with Phil though. And don’t leave again. We can’t have Tommy doing anything else dumb for you.” Techno spoke before letting out a laugh. It was clear he was trying to lighten the mood.

Wilbur laughed lightly, along with Phil. Wilbur wiped his eyes and sighed. “It’s starting to get late; let’s go to bed. I’ll sleep in Tommy’s room in case he wakes up.” Wilbur spoke, and Phil nodded. Techno hummed in agreement.

The three headed to their rooms, Wilbur pulling a chair by the bed Tommy was sleeping in. He rested his head on the side of the mattress, dozing off into the most peaceful sleep he's had in awhile.


	6. Just Maybe..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HSDH I PROCRASTINATED WRITING THIS FOR SO LONG TODAY IM SO SORRY HAHA

Tommy awoke with a start. He felt sweat pour down his face, looking around the dark room. He felt anxious not being aware of his surroundings. He looked down to where weight was being put on his bed, seeing a very tired Wilbur. Tommy felt a bit panicked at that, trying to figure out exactly what happened. He touched his forehead where there were bandages- He definitely didn't remember those well. He looked through his hazy memory. He vaguely remembered some weight- and then some pain. He remembers shouting, and some impact. Then he remembered calming down knowing his dad was there. He hazily remembered being pulled out and bandaged up, but that was about where his memory stopped.

He slowly slid off the bed, sure to not wake Wilbur up when doing so. Tommy knew Wilbur needed sleep. In all honesty, Tommy knew he, himself, shouldn't be up right now, although, he was hungry. He quietly left the room, heading to the kitchen. Judging by the looks of it, it was probably around 2 or 3 AM. He looked through the small fridge, wondering what to make. He decided on some mushroom stew.

Wilbur woke up, not feeling the weight of someone else on what he was using as his pillow, or in other words, the mattress. He noticed the room was empty. After a couple minutes of being concerned, he smelled something. It smelt like someone was cooking. He stood, heading to the kitchen. He spotted a tired-looking Tommy making himself food. 

"Toms- Tommy- Why are you up? You could have- You know, woken me up-" Wilbur realized this sounded slightly rude, but he meant it in more of an awkward kind of way. He wasn't sure how Tommy would react to needing to forgive him. Well, I guess he doesnt need to forgive him, but Wilbur hoped he would. 

"Oh- I was hungry, and you looked like you needed sleep, so I let you sleep. Did I wake you up?" Tommy turned his head slightly to look at Wilbur. There was no resentment in Tommy's eyes or tone, just concern.

Wilbur shook his head. While it was kind of a lie, Tommy did wake him up, but he wouldn't tell him that. He walked over to where Tommy was standing. 

"Sit down, I can finish cooking." Wilbur spoke this with a soft tone. Tommy, not in the mood to argue, complied. He rested his arm on the table and his head on his arm, looking out the window to the night sky. After a short amount of time, Wilbur brought two bowls over. Tommy had made extra if any of the others wanted some in the morning, which was convenient for now. 

Tommy began eating, silence erupting over them. After a bit, Wilbur spoke up;

"Tommy I- I don't know if this is the right time to say this, but- I'm sorry. You're my little brother, I.." He paused for a moment. "I fucked up. I wasn't thinking straight. And I wanted to apologize for getting you hurt." Wilbur was clearly apologetic.

Tommy stared at him for a few seconds before a smile broke on his face. "C'mon, big man. Of course I'd forgive you, like you said, I'm your brother. So what are you worried about? You want me to write an essay about it?" Tommy snorted after saying these words. Wilbur just kinda stared at him before smiling lightly. 

"Thank you, Tommy. It.. It really means a lot." And in that moment, Wilbur realized. Maybe things could go back to normal, just maybe.


	7. I Think We Can All Agree There's Something Wrong With Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I FORGOT TO MAKE A CHAPTER YESTERDYA HDKJFHSHJ THIS WAS WRITTEN DURING SCHOOL TODAY BUT I TRIED TO ADD MORE DIALOGUE IN THIS

Phil and Techno awoke at around the same time. It was probably 9 or 10 AM. Phil bumped into Techno in the hallway.

“Oh- ‘Morning, Techno!” Phil spoke in a cheery voice. 

“‘Morning.” Techno responded. Him and Techno walked down to the kitchen to see Tommy and Wilbur chatting. 

“Wilbur, what do you think would happen if anyone you bombed found the cabin?” Tommy spoke, both oblivious to their brother and dad in the doorway. 

“I.. Didn’t think about that? They’d probably be angry. Except Tubbo. I don’t think he’d be that angry.” Wilbur responded.

“Yeah. I miss him.” Tommy looked down to his legs.

“I could see that. I’d try to contact him, but I’m sure he’s injured, and you clearly are too.” Wilbur looked from the window to Tommy. 

“I’m not that hurt, nothing someone like me couldn’t handle!” Tommy boasted. Wilbur just chuckled, rolling his eyes.  
“Let’s just wait a few days. I’m also worried for your mental health, y’know.” Wilbur’s smile turned to more of a concerned one. Phil finally walked into the room fully, Techno behind him. 

“I see you two are getting along again.” Phil said, sitting in one of the chairs. Techno followed behind. 

“Yeah, he apologized so we’re pretty chill now.” Tommy said, shrugging. He still had his playful smile on his face.

“I agree with Wilbur, though. You were literally betrayed by like- Everyone in the end. How’re you holding up?” Techno finally spoke.

“I’m holding up just fine, it’s bitchboy over here I’m worried about.” Tommy tried to direct attention to Wilbur. He didn’t want to talk about this now.

“We’re worried about both of you. Wilbur was stable enough to apologize, but you just woke up and started joking around. I’m not entirely sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing-“ Phil spoke, concern seeping into his voice. Tommy frowned, shrugging, before smiling again. 

“I’m fine, Phil.” Tommy kicked his legs back and forth. Phil’s face dropped a bit. Normally Tommy would call Phil, ‘dad’.  
“If you say so. You know you can talk to us, right?” Phil was clearly worried. Tommy couldn’t understand why, he was just fine. 

“I know, I know.” Tommy laughed slightly. He looked back to the window. 

A tense silence took over the room. 

“So.. What’s for breakfast?” Techno broke the silence, looking to Phil. 

“I could probably make pancakes or something.” Phil spoke back. 

After getting signs of approval from Tommy and Wilbur, Phil began cooking.  
“..Wilbur?” Tommy spoke up.

“Yeah?”

“..Nevermind. I’m excited for pancakes.” Tommy tried to redirect the focus. He regretted saying anything.

“..It’s like Phil said, you can talk to us.” 

“I’m fine, I forgot what I was gonna say anyways.” Tommy laughed to lighten the mood.

Wilbur, Phil, and Techno shared a concerned look. 

“I don’t get why you three are so worried. I just forgot what I was gonna say.” Tommy spoke again, his smile faltering slightly. He didn’t want to talk, the thought of talking made him wanna be sick. 

Phil finished the pancakes, getting each of them as many as they wanted. Techno, Phil, and Wilbur chatted among themselves while Tommy looked in his lap. Tommy was oddly quiet.  
Tommy finished his food first, smiling and putting his plate in the sink. 

“Thank you for the food, Phil! I’m gonna take a nap.” Tommy stood and left, heading to his room.

“Okay, if you need anything, tell me!” Phil chimed.

“Okay, Phil.” Tommy was still smiling as he walked off, shutting his room’s door behind him.

...

...

“I think we can all agree there’s something wrong with Tommy.” Techno spoke in a hushed tone.


	8. Can't Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM LATW I FORGOT AHDSDFHNDJNV anyways next chap will def be hurt/comfort :eyes: Oh also
> 
> TW FOR THIS CHAPTER/// ACCIDENTAL SELF HARM also swearing

Tommy sat down on his bed. He stared at the floor. His ankle burned in pain. He didn’t feel like saying anything about it, as it’s gone unnoticed by the others. 

He figured it would get infected, but that was the least of his worries right now. He felt so.. sick being cared about that. He loved them so much, they’re his family, but a lingering thought always stuck with him. What if they leave, too? It would be again for Wilbur and Techno, and Phil.. 

He couldn’t cope with getting that close to them, not again. He didn’t want to be left again. These thoughts made him unconsciously scratch at his bandaged arm, the scabs breaking. After around ten minutes, he noticed the warm liquid on his hand and the red dripping down to the bed. 

“Shit.”

Phil, Wilbur, and Techno stared among themselves. 

“He won’t tell us anything. He’s not opening up, it’s really worrying me.” Phil spoke, concern grasping his tone. 

“I don’t know what to do about that. It’s clearly because of the trauma.” Techno spoke back.

“We just have to help him work through it, I guess.” Wilbur spoke, looking down to his hands. He felt ashamed to let his brother get to this position. 

Tommy walked out of his room. He smiled, but walked to grab a paper towel. He put warm water on it before wordlessly walking back to his room. The three stared at him, before Phil stood up. 

“Tommy?” Phil glanced down to his other sons, both looking at Tommy.

“..Yeah?? What’s up?” Tommy looked nervous. He clutched one of his arms, although it looked like a nervous position at the time.

“What are you doing?” Wilbur spoke up.

“Going to my room.” Tommy’s tone was snappy, although the amount of nervousness mixed in was concerning. 

“With wet paper towels?” Techno’s gaze remained mostly blank. 

Tommy just nodded. “I’m gonna go back to my room-“ He sprinted back before they could fit another word in. He locked the door before heading to his bed. Blood spots were on a part of it, and Tommy tried hard to scrub them out. He didn’t care if he bled, as long as it was onto the wood floor rather than the hard-to-clean fabric. Tommy felt hot tears run down his face in frustration. Why did everything go to shit?

Phil waited a few minutes before heading to Tommy’s door. He knocked. There was no answer, so he knocked again. He heard a sniffle come from Tommy’s room. 

“Tommy? Are you okay??” Phil leaned his ear against the door.

“‘M fine..” A muffled voice responded. Phil opened the door.

Tommy didn’t like the feeling of blood dripping down his arm. He figured he must have scratched open quite a bit of scabs for it to bleed this much. He kinda expected this the moment he started bleeding, though. 

He was pretty beat from the debris back at the explosion. His arms were covered in injuries from just the fall, not to mention the building falling on him. Phil knocked on his door, asking if he was okay. Tommy just responded with something simple. He wasn’t thinking much, he just didn’t want Phil to see him in this vulnerable state. 

The door opened.


	9. His Son Could Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BRO IM SOS ORRY FOR NOT POSTING YESTERDAY AND NOT POSTING EARLIER TODAY I HAVE SCHOOL HSJFNJ
> 
> Also slight tw for kinda a panic attack
> 
> also this is kinda short im so sorry-

Tommy was unprepared for the door to open, to say the least. His eyes widened a bit as he stood, backing up slightly. 

He wasn’t sure why he felt so defensive. He wanted to trust Phil only wanted to help him in this vulnerable state, but.. Something made him feel so defensive. 

He glared slightly at Phil, who took a step closer. Tommy’s position was one of defense.

Phil was cautious of this behavior. He put his hands up. 

“Tommy, can I come closer? I don’t want to hurt you- I just want to check what’s bleeding.” Phil made sure his tone was gentle. Tommy was kind of like a wild animal being cornered right now. Phil didn’t want to provoke him. 

Tommy’s shoulders relaxed a little bit. Phil took this as the cue to take a step closer. He reached a gentle hand out to Tommy’s arm, but right when he did, Wilbur walked into the room. 

“Is he okay-“ He looked to Tommy, who just basically jumped out of his skin. 

“Shit- I’m sorry-“ Wilbur realized his mistake of walking in. Phil was getting somewhere before. Phil’s eyes showed sympathy towards him. 

“It’s okay, Wil. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Phil turned back to Tommy, who was just as tense as before. Phil had Wilbur sit down on the opposite side of the room. Wilbur understood, they didn’t want to scare Tommy. 

Wilbur sat down, watching Tommy and Phil. Phil kept a perfectly calm composure the whole time.  
Phil could tell Tommy just had some kind of panic attack. It was clear by his shaking and rapid breaths. Phil finally got close enough to look at the opened injuries. He only smiled gently at Tommy, who was still shaking.

“Let’s get these cleaned up. I’ll go get something to disinfect them, and some new bandages.” Phil spoke calmly. Tommy just nodded. He felt tired.

Tommy sat on his bed. Phil tried to leave the room to get the materials. Tommy grabbed his sleeve. Tommy was just so tired, he was a bit out of it. After his adrenaline had worn off, all of his energy left with it, not to mention he was already tired before.

Phil turned his head slightly. Out of all the things he had expected, Tommy clinging to him was the last. He turned back to Tommy. 

"Wilbur, can you get the stuff to disinfect his injuries and some new bandages? I think he wants me to stay." Phil spoke, turning his head from Tommy to Wilbur. Wilbur smiled softly and nodded. He understood it was good Tommy still showed a bit of trust, even if he was exhausted. 

Phil hugged Tommy lightly. His hand rubbed circles on Tommy's back, and Tommy fell asleep as though a child would in their father. 

Phil picked up on this, and in this moment, he knew. Everything could be okay, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺


	10. Vulnerability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ALMOST LOST MOTIVATION BUT IM BACK AND GOING STRONG YALL

Tommy woke up again the next day. He to his ceiling again, recalling what happened yesterday. He felt himself cringe slightly. How could he keep Phil there? 

He looked to where Phil was sat, in a chair next to his bed. He felt bad for making Phil sleep there, until he looked around his room. Both of his brothers were there, too.

He wanted to leave the house. He didn’t like feeling so trapped with them. Before everything, he would have loved to stay here with his family. Now, he doesn’t even like that he slept in the same room as him. 

It’s not that he disliked any of his family. He’d mostly forgiven them. Hell, Phil hadn’t even done anything wrong.

When he stood, he was glad nobody had woken up. He just wanted to go on a walk, it would be fine. 

When he opened the door and tried to leave, a hand grabbed his arm. He froze for a moment, before turning. He saw it was Techno who had grabbed him. 

He tried to shake the arm free, but Techno just pulled him out of the room quietly. When they got out of the room, Tommy finally spoke;

“Techno, why are you up so early? Even Phil’s asleep..” Tommy looked away.

Techno stared at him for a second.

“I could ask you the same thing. You really worried us yesterday, you know.” He fluffed Tommy’s hair. Tommy moved slightly, but kept in the same place. Tommy stayed silent.

“We know something’s up, you know. Wanna spill?” Techno asked. He retracted his hand from Tommy’s hair.

Tommy froze.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He felt sick. He couldn’t look at Techno in the eye. He wanted so bad to just spill all of his fears, but what if Techno told the others, or used it against him? He didn’t want to be betrayed again.

“I think you do. You’ve been different since the war started. You won’t talk to us about anything, you don’t call Phil; ‘dad’ anymore, you don’t even seem like you wanna be around us. You don’t trust us anymore, do you?” Techno’s look was intimidating, but he probably didn’t mean it to be. Tommy shrunk in on himself. 

He didn’t know how to respond- Did they really know how anxious he was? He felt dizzy. He took a step back, trying to run out the door. Unfortunately, he tripped. 

Techno shouted a; “Fuck-“ when Tommy fell. Tommy didn’t want to talk. He knew it would be important to get his feelings out sooner rather than later, but the thought of talking about that stuff made him wanna run away. 

Tommy felt tears run to his eyes, but he didn’t want to cry. Yet, he felt hot tears rush down his face. His knees hurt from the fall, and he didn’t want to talk. He felt so childish and humiliated in this moment.  
Techno gently kneeled down next to him, picking him up enough to hug him. 

Tommy didn’t care at this point- He just sobbed. Phil and Wilbur exited the other room, kneeling next to the two who were sitting on the floor. Techno slightly glared at them, although not with ill intent. 

Tommy’s sobs eventually became sniffles, yet he continued hugging his brother. 

Techno was glad Tommy would still show at least a little bit of vulnerability.


	11. He Just Wanted Everything To Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG AND IS SO SHORT I HAVE SCHOOLWORK ILL TRY TO BE BETTER WITH UPDATES also dw tommy wont die yall i cant handle death :pensive: also ehhh tw for passing out i just like spoiled the whole chapter

Phil had decided to take Tommy out to another world. After he cried earlier, he got back up and pretended it never happened. This worried Phil, but he didn’t push it. He’d try to coax what was wrong out of Tommy over time, not right now. 

Tommy stood behind Phil. Phil found it odd, but he figured it was a kind of protection thing. He couldn’t blame Tommy for not trusting them, really. After all, almost everyone had betrayed him in the end. 

The more Phil thought about it, the more he worried. People were gonna be angry about this. After all, Wilbur blew up a shit ton of stuff.

Phil decided he didn’t want to think about that. He’d try to slowly work himself into Tommy’s trust. He slowed down a tiny bit, so he was walking next to Tommy. Tommy eyed him suspiciously.

“Wanna hold my hand? I don’t want you getting lost, these parts are a bit confusing.” Phil asked gently. He made sure his hands were visible, showing he showed no harm. 

“I.. Sure.” Tommy hesitated, but grabbed Phil’s hand. Just the simple gesture made Tommy feel less anxious. Phil wasn’t doing anything wrong. He wasn’t hurting Tommy. 

Tommy, although he’s been hugging his brothers a bit these past few days, was extremely touch starved. That’s probably to be expected, though. 

Another thing he hasn’t done in awhile; Tommy smiled gently.

Tommy slept a lot lately, Phil noticed. He tended to take long naps through the day. Phil didn’t mention it, although Tommy was exhausted a lot of the time. Phil figured this was from recovery and stress. That didn’t make Phil any less worried, though.

Tommy leaned on Phil. Although he’d taken a nap earlier, he was still tired. He felt like as much as he slept, he’d always feel exhausted. Phil looked down to him.

“Are you tired?” There was no malice behind Phil’s tone. Tommy looked up to him. He looked out of it. This made Phil’s anxiety grow. Tommy didn’t speak, he just looked forward again. Phil squeezed Tommy’s hand lightly. Tommy didn’t register anything- He passed out. 

Tommy was feeling faint for a bit. He was tired already, as he has been. He didn’t register Phil talking to him well. He looked up, although he wasn’t sure why. He felt dizzy. He didn’t register the squeeze on his hand or anything. He just felt everything fade away.

Phil caught Tommy before his limp body could fall to the ground. He felt like he was gonna be sick- He pulled out his communicator, sitting on the ground with Tommy’s head resting on his lap. He quickly hit Wilbur’s name. He figured Wilbur and Techno were probably together. Wilbur picked up.

“Phil? What’s up?” Wilbur asked. 

“It’s Tommy- Something’s wrong. He passed out- We’re in that one world- The one with the green electricity. I can’t think of the name right now, just- Hurry.” Phil spoke, hanging up before Wilbur could answer. He needed them to be quick. 

What if something was seriously wrong with Tommy? He knew he could just bring Tommy back on his own, but he wanted to be safe.  
He just wanted everything to be okay for once.


	12. Trauma?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEHAHHASABDH ILL PROBABLY HAVE A LONGER CHAPTER SOON HOLY CRAP THIS ONE'S SO SHORT BUT IM EXHAUSTED RN- ALSO UHH TW FOR REFERENCING TRAUMA AND PASSING OUT

Tommy hadn’t woken up. Phil kept fussing over him, and eventually came to a conclusion. Phil blamed it on a vasovagel syncope. Basically, Tommy passed out from stress lowering his heart rate and blood pressure too fast. Phil left Wilbur and Techno with the sleeping teen, as he went back to the world he was in before to get to the root of this. What stressed Tommy out in a short period of time? 

He arrived to the world, following the trail him and Tommy were on before. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. That was when he noticed it- 

This world constantly had a lot of construction with large machines going on. The world itself was extremely futuristic. The machines- The loud booming sound they made that echoed through the trees. Although the city wasn’t super close, the sounds could still be heard. The booming sounds must have brought up some trauma.

Phil sighed. He needed to be more careful. Tommy could only take so much. Phil headed towards the city. He would bring his sons each a treat.

Upon arriving at the city, he grabbed each boy a few pastries. He knew they’d be happy when he got home. While walking back to get back to Dream’s SMP, Phil thought. 

How severe was Tommy’s trauma? Techno and himself have been getting Wilbur therapy in another world, but they didn’t even consider how bad Tommy’s trauma might be. He decided to start noting down things that seemed to trigger Tommy’s PTSD. He quickly jotted down one.

Loud noises. 

Phil felt anxiety tingle his ankles as he thought about that trigger. Keeping loud, sudden sounds away from Tommy couldn’t be that hard, right? 

Phil kept thinking, his mind drifting. Tommy had been more down lately. He almost seemed like he lost a bit of him the moment two members of his family betrayed him. Phil promised himself he’d get Tommy’s light back, and he knew Wilbur and Techno would want to, too. The real question was, how?


	13. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm super emotionally drained today- I've had a rough day, but I'm glad to have gotten the chapter done. Sorry for any mistakes

Tommy awoke with a start. He sat up quickly, his brain taking a little too long to process his surroundings. He almost got out of bed, until Phil walked in.

“Hey, Tommy. How are you feeling?” Phil asked, gently. Tommy shrugged.

“I’m feeling fine- What happened??” Tommy wanted to get straight to the point. Phil looked away, slightly nervously.

Phil didn’t want to stress Tommy out even more by telling him he passed out. He contemplated his options.

“You fell asleep right as we got home. We were worried, so we’ve been keeping an eye on you.” Phil spoke. He hated lying to Tommy, but he couldn’t stress his son out more. 

Tommy nodded. He looked slightly dazed. It hit Phil pretty quick; 𝘋𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘰𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯, he thought. Phil was really starting to get worried.

“Hey- I really want you to speak up if something’s the matter, okay? Please don’t keep it to yourself.” Phil looked to Tommy in concern while speaking.

“I know, dad.” Tommy smiled lightly. Phil smiled back. Progress, at least.  
“I think I’m gonna make us some food. Wanna help make it? It could be fun.” Phil suggested. Tommy’s eyes sparkled. Food sounded good right now. 

“Sure, let’s head downstairs.” Without thinking, Tommy grabbed Phil’s hand, happily bringing him downstairs.  
Phil felt joy at this. They decided on macaroni from scratch. Tommy grabbed the cheese, noodles, and whatever else they needed. Phil started cooking, with Tommy’s help. 

Eventually, Tommy had trouble cutting the block of cheese- The knife he was using was dull. He nervously looked to Phil.

“Could you uhm- Help me cut this..?” Tommy seemed anxious to ask for help, although Phil was overjoyed. He didn’t show this too much, of course. He nodded, helping Tommy. 

Phil was just so happy-

They were making progress.


	14. Backtracking, But Progress?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELL IM SO SORRY OH SHIT OKAY SO UH I OWE AN EXPLANATION.
> 
> I've been sick for the past few days- It's undetermined what it is, but we're fairly sure it's just a cold. Even so, I'm currently quarantining. I wasn't feeling well, and I had to catch up on work, so I decided to wait a short while before posting. 
> 
> Also
> 
> IM SORRY ILL DO MORE WITH TECHNO IN THIS SOON BUT THIS CHAPTER MORE SURROUNDS WILBUR IM SORRY EJWANEKDHKJF

Tommy had been sleeping less lately. Too much less. A week or so had passed since Phil had helped him. It is to be expected that some progress would go backwards when it started up- They would move forward over time. 

Wilbur had started catching Tommy sneaking out at night. He’d begun doing it daily- And he didn’t take as many naps anymore. One time, on the 8th day of Tommy sneaking out, Wilbur followed. He didn’t want to alert Tommy- He didn’t need any trouble to start. He knew Tommy was probably jumpy right now. 

Tommy walked deep into the forest- Much farther than Wilbur was comfortable with. Now, bear in mind, not very long ago, Wilbur wouldn’t have minded this part of the forest. That was when he wasn’t in the right headspace- After he’d started going to therapy, he’d become more aware of these actions and thoughts. 

Wilbur stopped letting his mind drift when he bumped into a tree- It made a sound. As ironic as this may seem, it can happen more often than you’d think. He heard a yelp, turning his head up to look at Tommy. 

Tommy looked anxious, standing in the middle of the clearing. He visibly relaxed a small bit upon seeing the intruder being his brother. This made Wilbur smile lightly. Tommy was at least a small bit glad to see it was him rather than a mob- Which wasn’t much of a place to move up from, but it was progress at least. 

Wilbur stood.

“Sorry, Toms- I didn’t mean to scare you. You’ve been leaving a lot lately, I just wanted to check on you.” Wilbur spoke, his voice soft, yet sturdy. He didn’t want to make Tommy anxious. 

“Oh- Sorry, I haven’t.. I haven’t been sleeping as much lately. You can head back, if you want.” Tommy’s voice was softer than normal. Wilbur shrugged.  
“What kind of older brother would I be if I left you out here alone? I can stay- I’m not tired, anyways.” Wilbur smiled brighter. Tommy smiled back. 

“If you say so- I’ve been taking care of some flowers over here, just for fun, I guess. If you wanna help.” Tommy asked, feeling slightly anxious. What if Wilbur said no? What if he laughed? What if-

“Of course I wanna help. It sounds like fun.” Wilbur was still smiling, no malice hidden in it. Tommy smiled softly, gently grabbing his older brother’s hand as he led him into a separate clearing- It had various flowers, vibrant colours scattering the area. 

Wilbur was really glad Tommy was happy to show him a hobby. This, even if Tommy’s sleeping went backwards, was progress.


	15. Sleep Our Worries Away

Now, Phil wouldn’t say he wasn’t anxious to see 2 of his sons missing from the house when he woke up. It was still dark out, probably around 4 or 5 AM. He sat up, sliding off his bed. 

Upon seeing Tommy’s door open a bit and empty, he searched the house a bit. When seeing neither of them were there, he sighed. He knew they were probably together, so they’d probably be safe at least. 

Even so, he looked to Techno’s door. He knew Techno was either awake right now or wouldn’t wake up until late. He contemplated what to do for a moment before creaking open the door. 

He breathed out a quiet sigh of relief to see his eldest son reading a book with a small light illuminating next to him. Techno turned to face the door. 

“Need something?” He asked, looking at his dad. 

“Yeah uh- Neither Tommy nor Wil are here. I was wondering if you wanted to help look for them?” Phil remained at the door. He didn’t want to bother his son. 

“Sure.” Techno spoke, his voice sterner than before. It was clear he was concerned.

“I know Tommy tends to go to quiet places when anxious. Let’s check the beach first.” Phil suggested. They had a lot of searching to do.

Now, Phil and Techno had been searching for about an hour. Eventually, they agreed to go into the forest as long as they stayed close to eachother.

Eventually, they came to a clearing. The flowers seemed to glow in the moonlight that seeped through the leaves of the trees. Flowers of various colours were scattered around the clearing, and 2 boys laid against a tree, leaning on eachother. 

Techno visibly relaxed at the sight of his two brothers. Phil didn’t even realize the tension that built up in him and his son’s shoulders. 

Wilbur and Tommy were holding hands, both asleep against the tree. It was a wholesome sight that warmed Phil’s heart. He carefully walked over to the two, motioning for Techno to follow.

He sat down on Tommy’s side, while Techno sat down next to Wilbur. As the sun started to rise for the morning, the three slept their worries away.


	16. Not a chapter but not discontinued and some info

Ok so. I have been really bad with updating my fics- So I decided to make a discord server for ppl to ask questions, request fics, etc. if you don’t have discord, here’s another thing;

My Twitter: @OMORI_LLuxxY

Discord server: https://discord.gg/ezrYtrfQ4c

This is completely a MCYT fanserver LMAOO but I hope I can answer some questions there if needed. Overall though, quick thing, I’ve been trying to work up motivation to do some stuff including writing. I think I’m doing better, now, though ! I’ll try to update my fics soon, but please understand if I need a little tiny bit more time! Hope you have a good day!


End file.
